


Top Gun

by offpanel_archivist



Series: Martian Manlove [64]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offpanel_archivist/pseuds/offpanel_archivist
Summary: It's movie night at the Manor.





	Top Gun

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: Characters owned by DC Comics and borrowed without permission, but only for fun, and not for profit.
> 
> Continuity notes: Year 2 of the J'onnverse.
> 
> Rated: G
> 
> ***
> 
> Note from the offpanel archivist: this story was originally archived at Offpanel.net, which will be closing in November 2016. To preserve the archive, members began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. Kerithwyn e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the offpanel.net collection profile.

  
__

## Top Gun

__

### by Chicago

__

|  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
In some corner of his mind, Bruce had always been aware that J'onn liked to watch TV. Or movies. It was all the same to Bruce, mindless noise.

Which, he learned, was precisely why J'onn watched it.

Mindless. Not a single pulse on those recorded performances from the minds behind the expressions and words.

J'onn never knew for certain what was coming next. It was the closest to experiencing human perception he could get, and he loved it.

So Bruce tolerated hours in front of the screen, ignoring the recorded shows in favor of the rapt expression on his lover's face.

Bruce studied him now as J'onn watched a raucous scene involving two pilots and a woman - Bruce thought she was supposed to be someone's wife, but he'd long since lost track. He was focused on J'onn's smile, the delight in his eyes. Something of his usual gravity was sloughed off, and Bruce suddenly wished the movie was over.

From the television, the woman's voice cried over a banging piano, "Take me to bed or lose me forever!"

Bruce touched the remote, and the room went dark. 

Bruce pulled his surprised lover to him, whispering, "It sounded like a cue." 

|  |  |  |  |  |   
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
end 


End file.
